


The Stars, the Moon, and Everything in Between

by Not_So_Normal_Shipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Lots of Angst, M/M, Marauders, like maybe too much angst, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Normal_Shipper/pseuds/Not_So_Normal_Shipper
Summary: This is my first fan fic please be nice xDAlso, edited by: Castibella_Shipper_of_the_LordPlease enjoy :3





	1. The Scarlet Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic please be nice xD  
Also, edited by: Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord  

> 
> Please enjoy :3

Bags packed, Remus Lupin begins the long hike to King’s Cross. More specifically, platform 93/4, where he will board the scarlet train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Although the journey is long, he finds it gives him a peaceful moment to himself where he can think. But after some time, his mind becomes plagued by his most unfortunate thoughts and memories. Unconsciously he runs his fingers across his face, tracing a spot where an ugly scar lies.

His conscious mind is led astray by the realization of the full moon. The presence of that ominous glowing orb hangs on his shoulders like an awaiting death sentence. It will leave him only in pain and resurface after a months' time. He can count off the few remaining days until its return off both his hands. 

Remus can’t ignore the fact any longer: every month it all gets worse. The physical and emotional strain on his body are more noticeable, and there’ll be no hiding the deeper, more pronounced slashes left behind by the last full moon. The accidental self-inflicted wounds don’t have enough time to heal before re-opening again. He fears the reactions of his friends more than anything else, not wishing to burden them with his problems. They have more important things to deal with. But he knows they’ll find out eventually, if not immediately, like Lily usually does. She has a way of knowing every little detail about someone, even if they don’t want her to. 

After a while Remus reaches platform 93/4. Luckily there are no Muggles around to witness him walk straight through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He finds himself too exhausted and too tired to care to check anymore. Stepping onto the platform, the sudden crisp, cool air claws at his lungs. 

He bathes in the feeling of magic flowing through the air, oh how he has missed it. It isn’t as crowded as he’d been expecting, despite the large train already waiting for students to say their goodbyes and board. But instead of boarding the Hogwarts Express, Remus does as he has for the past 6 years and finds to bench near the entrance. He sits down to wait for his best friends; Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black. 

Remus leans back, placing his legs – that somehow got too long for his body over the summer- far out in front of him, and closes his eyes. Allowing his mind to yet again be submerged in the dark thoughts that had been pushed back not long before. Only when he’s ripped back to reality by the sound of a familiar voice, did he open his eyes. 

“Do you think she’s thinking about me right now?” Asks a rather dreamy looking James Potter to Sirius who seems just about ready to jump onto to tracks. Understanding the misery that is listening to James drone on about his ‘Undying love’ for Lily Evans, Remus gets up to save him from having to answer. 

“I highly doubt that.”

“Moony!” James yells, completely ignoring his previous comment, and jumping into Remus' arms, almost knocking Remus over, who winces with pain. James, wide-eyed, immediately got off of him and stood with his hands on Remus' shoulders.

“Oh, shit Moony,” he breathes, giving Remus a once over. “Your time of the month treating you ruff again?” Remus punches him in the arm before glancing over to Sirius, who throws him a worried expression. Remus shakes it off.

“So, where’s Peter?” he asks, in hopes of changing the subject.

“He was just with us,” answers James, who just now seemed to notice the lack of Peter’s presence.

“There he is!” Sirius speaks for the first time since Remus arrived. He points in the opposite direction, and sure enough they turn to see a distressed looking Peter, red faced, waddling towards them as fast as his short legs will allow.

“I - told- you –guys – to- wait –for- me!” he yells through heavy breaths, finally catching up to them.

“Oh,” says James. “Must have forgot.” He’s clearly lying but either Peter doesn’t notice or just doesn’t care, because he says nothing, he just gives Remus a strange look. The four of them just stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. To Remus’ surprise, Sirius is the one to break it. He lets out a nervous cough.

“Maybe we should get on the train?” he suggests. Everyone in the group seems to remember where they are.

“Yeah, maybe we shou-” Remus starts, but gets cut off by James.

“Have any of you seen Evans yet?” he sounds frantic, but before anyone manages to answer he adds: “She’s not here yet?! Oh my god, do you think she’s dead?!” Whenever he starts acting like this, anyone who knows him just lets him ramble on until he tires himself out, and that’s exactly what they all do. While James continues to shout about how beautiful Lily Evans is, they board the Hogwarts express.

♥♥♥

Sirius steps up the last stair, entering the warm interior of the Hogwarts express. He pauses for a moment, taking in the familiar feeling welling up inside his chest. The feeling quite resembles the one you get when finally returning home after being absent for what seems like forever. He doesn’t have a lot of time to let the feeling fully sink in, Remus- standing on the step below him- has pressed his palm between Sirius’ shoulder blades, forcing him to keep walking, into the aisle.

Sirius quickly realizes this isn't the time to reminisce and keeps walking. Remus’ hand lingers for a moment longer before he pulls it away, leaving a momentary ghost of warmth on his back.

The train is practically empty, so they have a wide variety of compartments to choose from. Sirius walks down the aisle for a while before realizing he had to pick their compartment, seeing as he was in the front. He ends up picking one at the back, there are only a couple of nervous looking first years, so they pretty much have the whole back of the train to themselves. He opens the compartment door and Remus pushes past him to be the first to claim a window seat.

“There’s two you know,” says Sirius, trying to ignore the way every part of him that Remus brushes up against tingle happily, as he claims the other window seat directly across from him.

“Yeah, I know.” Remus’ face turns pink. “I-I just wanted this side.”

“I was just kidding,” he says, trying not to make Remus feel any more awkward than he already is.

Remus rewards him one of his famous room lighting smiles. “I know.”

Sirius can’t help but notice how much taller Remus had gotten over the summer, especially since their knees were touching this whole time. He shifts in his seat to find a comfortable spot, while James jumps into the seat next to him. Peter, nibbling on a piece of cheese, sat next to Remus.

Just as everyone finished settling in, a flash of auburn hair speeds past their compartment window, causing James to jump out of his seat and stumble out into the aisle. Very quickly he manages to pull himself together and get up off the floor to follow Lily Evans to her compartment. Peter, who startled in all the commotion, dropped his piece of cheese, but leaves it behind as he waddles after James.

Sirius laughs, but everything is suddenly less funny when he it hits him. He’s now alone with Remus. Not quite sure why the thought makes him uncomfortable, he shifts around in his seat, hoping to find a spot where their knees no longer touch. Unfortunately, Remus takes notice and raises his eyebrows in question.

“You okay, Padfoot?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Sirius feels it’s better to just play dumb rather than give himself away or having to admit the feelings he can’t quite explain yet.

“Well, for starters you’re moving around in your seat like you have literal ants in your pants. And don’t think I haven't noticed you’ve been distant the entire time I’ve been here.” Sirius finds himself at a loss for words.

“I- uh- I don’t know what you’re talking about Moony.”

“Look, Sirius. It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, but take it from me, holding things in is the worst possible solution to your problems.”

A loud bang shakes the compartment, although he was worried Sirius was grateful that he didn't have to answer Remus. By the time Sirius and Remus have risen from their seats to see what exactly just happened, almost the entire train flooded the aisle. Immediately the cause is obvious.

James stands over the greasy-haired Snape, wand pointed at his throat. Snape is unable to move, for James has used the jelly-legs jinx on him. To his right, Lily Evans pulls hard on James’ arm yelling at him to stop. He doesn’t listen to her, not until an old, ugly-looking man with no hair, stomps angrily towards them. Sirius knows him to be the conductor of the train, Sir Man the X.

“What do you think you’re doing boy!” Sir Man yells. “Move!” James does as he’s told, his face bright red. The man kneels beside Severus and mutters a counter jinx, returning his legs to normal.

“You,” Sir Man says, pointing at James. “Come with me.” He turns and starts walking away.

James trails after him.

Severus wears a smug smirk that Sirius wants badly to smack off his face but knows better than James did. Lily on the other hand, seems angry and embarrassed. She disappears into her compartment, slamming the door behind her.

Peter is nowhere to be seen, but that doesn't bother them nearly as much as the fact that James lost his temper again.

Around an hour later, the train bumps happily along its tracks, Peter has returned and none of them have said anything since the incident. Suddenly, the compartment door flies open and a proud looking James appears in the door frame.

“Guess who?” He yells. Remus gets up out of his seat, due to the height difference he has to look down at James when he speaks.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

James’ smile falters and shrinks into a frown. “Excuse me?”

Remus takes a step closer to him, Sirius can almost see the wolf simmering within just below the surface. Quickly Sirius jumps up and grabs Remus’ arm, pulling him down into the seat beside him.

“This isn’t you Remus,” he whispers. “You need to get control of yourself.” That seems to snap him out of it. His expression changing drastically and fury fading from his eyes, then replaced by tears as patches of red spread across his cheeks.

“I-I don’t know what happened.” Remus looks down at his hands, suddenly turning pale, tears dangerously close to leaving his eyes. He stands and leaves the compartment, Sirius at his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3


	2. The First Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Awkward wave* Hi, im glad you seem to like my story :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, just as much or more :3

Remus leaves the compartment just as the tears burning in his eyes finally release, falling in streams down his cheeks as he finally reaches the bathroom.

He closes the door behind him, pressing his back against it and sliding down, down to the floor where he stayed, crying into his hands until a soft knock echoed off the walls around him.

“Remus?” A hesitant voice says from the other side of the door. “I know you’re in there. Please talk to me.” But Remus didn’t answer Sirius’ pleading, and Sirius didn’t press. Remus sniffed and wiped his eyes, sitting for a few more minutes before calming down enough to finally stand up.

When he pulls the door open, Sirius, who has been leaning against it, falls backwards into the bathroom.

“Well hello there,” he says, pasting on a smirk. Although he’s clearly trying to act cool, Remus can see the concern in the edges of his expression. “I seem to be falling for you,” Sirius adds. Remus knows it’s a joke but can’t help but relish the thought of Sirius Black falling for him.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” he snorts. Happy to see the smile on Remus’ face, Sirius sits up and says, “So...” He pauses, thinking about how to properly approach the clearly sensitive topic.

Remus suspects as much and grows impatient. “So?” That seems to be enough to get him talking.

“Um-are you- uh- what happened back there?” He gestures towards the compartment as if Remus doesn't know what he was talking about.

“It was nothing. Just an overreaction,” Remus lies.

“Come on Moony.” Sirius stands up, trying to ignore that fact it does nothing, he’s practically a foot shorter than Remus.

“Something is clearly wrong. You said it yourself, it's not good to keep stuff in.”

He pauses again, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, he isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. “Talk to me.” Finding his words, he finally stops moving. He stands not far from Remus, firmly holding his stare.

“Wow,” Remus says, running a hand through his perfectly golden hair. “Using my own words against me now, are we?”

Sirius smiled triumphantly. “Yep.”

“Very well then. I’ll tell you.” Remus looks around nervously “But not here though.” He continued to look around for a moment longer. “Over here.” He grabs Sirius’ wrist and drags him into an empty nearby compartment.

Remus enters first, sitting in the same spot he was in earlier, Sirius takes the seat opposite, their knees pressed together again. Remus had expected them to sit there in their usual awkward silence. But surprisingly, as soon as they were both comfortably seated Sirius starts speaking.

“What's been going on with you lately? Are you okay?” Remus has to think for a moment about whether or not he should tell Sirius the truth. Deciding to stick to what he said and knowing Sirius won’t let him get away without saying something, so he chooses the truth.

“First of all, I’m fine.” He puts up a hand to stop Sirius who’s clearly about to argue “Also, it...” He lets out a great sigh. “It’s about the moon.”

Sirius doesn’t seem at all surprised about this, in fact it seems like it was exactly as he was expecting.

“Yeah, I know.” Sirius replies. “What about it?”

Remus is shocked at how calm Sirius is, but rather than question him about how the bloody hell he knows, he continues.

“I’m starting to lose control.” Remus sighs again. “I can feel the wolf starting to come out even days before the full moon.”

Sirius stares at him, eyes wide. Of course he had seen this coming. He’d seen Remus’ face when he was arguing with James. He witnessed the wolf hover just under the surface of his expression. Stone cold and snarling, waiting, screaming for freedom.

“Oh,” is all he could think to say. Remus closes his eyes and leans back in his seat. He stretches his legs forward, causing one of them to slide in between Sirius’.

Attempting to avoid thinking about the fact that their legs are literally intertwined, Sirius decides to study Remus’ face while his eyes are closed, and he has a chance. Pity slashes through his heart in seeing the jagged scar across Remus’ face and the dark circles under his eyes. Remus must be exhausted, especially with the full moon just around the corner.

“You okay?” Sirius asks so quietly he isn’t sure if the other boy had heard him. But Remus opens his eyes slightly to look at him as he speaks.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? Do I look that shitty?”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Sirius panickes. “You look great actually.” His words cause Remus to turn an interesting shade of red. He quickly adds (now blushing himself) “You just look tired, that’s all.”

“Yeah, well I am,” Remus murmurs, blush fading, and closes his eyes once more.

“You should rest,” Sirius suggests.

Remus squints at him, shaking his head slightly. “If I go back to the compartment, everyone will just bombard me with questions. There’ll be no sleeping.”

“Well, what if you slept here.” Remus considers it for a moment.

“I don’t trust myself to be alone right now. Not with the wolf so near the surface.” Sirius sits up straighter, causing Remus’ knees to rub against his thigh.

“I could stay with you!” He blurts. Remus looks shocked for a second, then returns to a relaxed, even grateful expression.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Remus smiles gently, then sinks into a more comfortable position.

Sirius waits with him, unable to keep himself from studying every bit of Remus. He stays like that for a long time, watching and listening to Remus’ soft snores.

Eventually he decides he should go tell the group where they were, make sure James doesn’t have another freak out and assume we’re dead or something. He doesn’t want Remus to wake up and think he ditched him, so before he stepped out the door, he removes his leather jacket and places it gently over Remus to keep him warm and to show that he’ll be right back.

♥♥♥

When Remus finally wakes up, Sirius is back looking as beautiful as ever, curled up in a ball in the opposite seat, sound asleep. He looks down at the leather jacket draped over him. He imagines Sirius wrapping it around him and feels his face turn scarlet. Luckily Sirius can’t see it.

He peers out the window at the rolling scenery, noticing just how close they are to Hogwarts. He moves the jacket to the seat beside him, stands, and stretches. He walks over to Sirius, shaking him gently to wake him up.

“Sirius,” he whispers. When Sirius doesn’t budge, he shakes him harder. Suddenly Sirius jumps up, knocking Remus over.

“No!” He shouts before realizing where he is. His hand instantly flies to his mouth.

“Oh my god! Moony, I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“I-I’m fine.” Sirius holds out his hand, but he gets to his feet without help.

“Sorry,” Sirius mumbles, feeling absolutely terrible. Remus doesn’t seem to hear him, or Sirius chooses to believe he didn’t.

“We should change into our robes.” Together they walk back to their friends’ compartment. Remus finds that his palms are getting sweaty, and his nerves steadily increase the closer they get to the door.

But he’s pleasantly surprised when nobody asks any questions as he grabs his robes and leaves to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for reading! <3
> 
> Chapter 3 coming soon


End file.
